Luffy
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Gum-Gum Pistol This is Luffy's signature attack, where he stretches his arm back, then throws a devastating punch. In other words, it is a standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. Luffy would typically increase the striking reach of fist by charging up with the holding button by means of first repeatedly swinging his un-stretched punching arm around before using the spinning force to both stretch his arm to its limits, and to maximize the hitting power. Side B - Gum-Gum Bazooka Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both instantaneously with a double open palm strike with both hands, that frequently sends the the opponent flying off the other direction. This is usually used as a KO move and a finishing combo, he often prefers to do it at point-blank range, sometimes running up to his opponent as he's charging it. Up B - Gum-Gum Balloon Luffy inflates himself rapidly through his mouth, further increasing his resistance to melee attacks and flies upwards for 4 seconds. With his inflated body, Luffy is capable of deflecting projectile attacks back at his opponents. Down B - Gear Second This move involves Luffy speeding up the blood flow in all or selected body parts, in order to provide them with more oxygen and nutrients. This makes him much faster and more powerful. It also changes his moveset: Neutral B - Gum-Gum Jet Pistol Luffy delivers a Gum-Gum Pistol so fast that the fist's movement is invisible, and it truly seems like he shoots his opponent, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recepient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge. When using this move, he points his other hand out to aim at his target. Side B - Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka Luffy charges at his opponent at high speed, and delivers a incredibly fast and strong Gum-Gum Bazooka. Up B - Gum-Gum Jet Balloon Same as Gum-Gum Balloon but resists even more and can fly for 10 seconds. Down B - Normal Form Luffy switches to his normal form. Final Smash - Gum-Gum Storm Luffy first uses Gum-Gum Balloon and twist his body around tightly, then blows the air out behind him while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards an opponent, where he delivers a constant barrage of powerful punches similar to Gum-Gum Gatling, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch. Final Smash (Gear Second) - Gum-Gum Jet Gatling Luffy stands still, bends forward and moves his arms upwards at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place, very much like how the Jet Pistol looks. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Monkey D. Luffy, also known as "Straw Hat Luffy" and commonly as "Straw Hat", is a pirate and the main protagonist of the anime and manga, One Piece. He is the son of the Revolutionary Army's commander, Monkey D. Dragon, the grandson of the famed Marine, Monkey D. Garp, and the adopted brother of the late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and the revolutionary Sabo. His lifelong dream is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the previous Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. As a child, he accidentally ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, causing him to become a rubber boy. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Left jab, right jab, and kicks with his left foot. *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Gum-Gum Whip: Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple opponents. *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Gum-Gum Munch Munch: Luffy stretches his mouth wide open, and attempts to bite his opponent. *Pummel- Bites the opponent. *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon Straw Hat Pirate Symbol Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Luffy's trademark Straw Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia